joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario (Composite Overexaggerated Edition)
Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario franchise. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies; and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. History Background Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island depicts Mario's beginnings by delivery of a stork at nearly the same time as Luigi, suggesting a twin birth. Mario, however, receives help from Yoshis shortly after Luigi has been kidnapped by Kamek, pointing them to Luigi's location. While Mario can still use a power-up, Superstar Mario, the Yoshis must otherwise protect and guide him to Bowser's Castle. Once Mario and Luigi are rescued, the stork delivers them to their parents. Yoshi's New Island, however, later retcons by stating they are the wrong parents. After Luigi is kidnapped a few more times, Mario and Luigi reunite with their true parents in Yoshi's New Island and Yoshi's Island DS. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is usually considered as one of the first media chronologically in Mario's history, but a few other sources, usually older than Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, depict different beginnings. In Super Mario Momotarō, for instance, two elderly Hammer Bros. have found and raised Mario, who emerged out of a peach that has fallen from the sky. Mario here resembles his older self, although smaller and without a cap. The story in Super Mario Momotarō, however, is a retelling of a popular Japanese fairy tale and may have no actual bearing on Mario's history. The Nintendo Comics System comic entitled Family Album "The Early Years" is another early medium that depicts Mario's childhood. According to it, Mario has taken an early interest in plumbing, although frequently misbehaving, such as making his father's pipe emit bubbles instead of smoke. Mario is also adept at sports, scoring home runs in his neighborhood softball team. Mario at birth is shown to have full hair on the head and facial stubble that quickly became a mustache. Luigi is also born several years after Mario, later retconned in favor of a twin relationship in the video games. General information Physical description Mario's distinctive look is due to technology restrictions in the mid-1980s. With a limited number of pixels and colors, the game developers, including Mario's creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, could not animate Mario's movement without making his arms "disappear" if his shirt was a solid color, so they gave Mario overalls. The developers additionally did not have the space to give him a mouth, the result of Mario's mustache. Finally, they used a cap to bypass the problem of animating and drawing hair. Mario has underwent major changes since his initial appearance in Donkey Kong up until Super Mario Bros.. Although he has the general features such as the clothing and the mustache, it is not until Super Mario Bros. where he resembles as he is today. In Donkey Kong, Mario appears lankier with a more-realistic-looking red nose. In some portrayals in Donkey Kong Jr., however, he appears stouter with a round nose, which resembles more closely to Mario's current design, although some promotional art retain Mario's original Donkey Kong design. The stubbier design is retained in Mario Bros., with a few changes. Since Super Mario Bros., however, Mario is depicted as a stocky young man, though he was originally imagined as middle-aged. His age has been approximated to be about 26 years old, while Shigeru Miyamoto later placed it at either 24 or 25. Mario wears a trademark cap, brown hair (although the DiC cartoons sometimes depict it as black), black or dark-brown mustache and overalls who is 155 cm (5 ft, 1 in) tall. A contradicting source, however, has crossover artwork depicting Sonic the Hedgehog (who stands at 3'3") to be at least two or three inches taller. Merchandise for the original Donkey Kong showed Mario as balding, although most media depict Mario with a full set of hair. The most notable change Mario has received over the years since Super Mario Bros. (omitting stylistic variations such as depictions in Paper Mario) is his change in stature; Mario is shown to be much stubbier in his earlier appearances compared to his more recent appearances, starting with Super Mario 64. Mario's legs and arms have grown longer over the years, giving him a slimmer look. This may have been the result of Shigeru Miyamoto's response to their "cute" appearances, who considered redesigning them to "become a bit more grown-up" in the GameCube era, for instance by removing their trademark V sign. Mario from his Super Mario 64 appearance is depicted with darker blue overalls and bigger eyes than in his current appearance based from the one in Luigi's Mansion. He has a slightly darker skin and his ears are also rounder. His overall straps are longer and his cap is less round. Mario is overall less defined in the game artworks of the time due to the older software used to design him. The differences in Mario's 3D art over time, as a result, is more pronounced than the differences in Mario's 2D art since Super Mario Bros.. Ever since Luigi's Mansion, however, Mario has received only minor changes to his general appearance, such as added detail in his shoes, eyes and cap emblem in most game artworks since Super Mario 3D World. Mario has a few stylistic variations across some games, sometimes within series. One variation is Mario's overall appearance in Paper Mario games is generally the same, with black dots for eyes and no eyebrows, although he has a shorter stature. Since Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, however, Mario's body is more simplistic, with legless feet, a rounder face and a full outline around the arms. Another variation is Mario's depiction in the Mario & Luigi games, although it is more subtle, where Mario is given black eyes rather than blue. Clothing Mario is typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He has a long-sleeved red shirt (short-sleeved in Super Mario Sunshine) which is tucked under a pair of white gloves and has a noticeable collar at the neck. Layered over the shirt is a pair of blue overalls with yellow buttons. On his feet is a pair of light brown work shoes. In the Paper Mario series, these are known as boots and it is shown to have a rim on the top, although Mario's shoes in most media do not have this rim. In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario's dungarees are more realistic, resembling denim, and have additional details such as back pockets. Originally, Mario wore red overalls on top of a blue shirt - nearly the opposite colors of what he wears now. The Famicom version of Mario Bros. is the first game to depict Mario with blue overalls and a red undershirt (although on the boxart, he is depicted entirely in blue), but Super Mario Bros. 2 standardized Mario's current colors. Mario's trademark is his red cap with his red "M" insignia. Mario's cap is sometimes an important and even mandatory accessory in some games, such as in Super Mario 64, where he takes more damage without his cap. In Super Mario Sunshine, if Mario loses his cap, he acquires damage over time from the heat of the sun. In most media, however, Mario's cap is treated as a mere accessory and Mario can go capless in some games without any additional effect, such as in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In some games, such as in Super Mario 3D Land, if Mario is in small form, he is seen without his cap, although it is no different from the other incarnations of the small form. In Super Mario Odyssey, Mario's default cap is replaced with Cappy, which can be replaced with other hats in the Crazy Cap stores as well. Additionally, Mario has over 40 outfits available to wear, which can range from recolors to resemble Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi, to entirely unique outfits that see Mario dressed as a pirate, astronaut, knight, or musician. Mario has seen some variations to his outfit in the games. In Super Mario Sunshine, for instance, Mario has shorter sleeves. In addition, Mario can wear a tropical shirt over his normal shirt, along with sunglasses that darkens the screen, if he talks to the Sunglasses vendor. Mario also usually gains alternate outfits when using powerups, from simple recolors to covering his whole body such as Fire Mario, Tanooki Mario, Propeller Mario, Flying Squirrel Mario and Cat Mario. Finally, Mario can resemble different characters, even outside the Mario series by using a Mystery Mushroom to change into one of the various forms of Costume Mario in Super Mario Maker. Mario is shown to be able to wear different outfits from the Crazy Capstores in Super Mario Odyssey. Although mostly seen with his default plumber attire, Mario has also worn several alternate outfits in the spin-off games including, but not limited to Dr. Mario, the Mario Strikers''games, ''Mario's Picross and NES Open Tournament Golf. Name Mario's family name is given as "Mario" in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and made popular in the live-action Super Mario Bros. movie. This occasionally occurs in other media - for instance, the Prima guide book for Mario Party 2 lists his name as Mario Mario in a note section, and the Prima guide for Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga similarly shows Mario's full name as Mario Mario in the list of major characters.26 Also, when people asked Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet) what his last name was at San Diego Comic-Con 2012, he had responded with this: "What's my last name? Ah, that's a very good question! ...That's right! It's-a Mario. My name-a Mario Mario. Of course, my brother name, a-Luigi Mario. And of course, my mama's-a Mama Mia Mario; my papa Papa Pio Mario. Of course, my grandmama Grandmama Mia Mario, and my grandpapa Grandpa- et cetera, et cetera. Yeah, first name Mario, last name-a Mario. Yahoo!". However, Nintendo of America earlier claimed that "there are no last names." This was later stated by then-Nintendo president Satoru Iwata. Additionally, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that both Mario and Luigi's last names are anonymous and do not relate to their last names in the movie as seen above, although he has later redacted that stance, confirming at the Super Mario Bros. 30th Anniversary festival in September 2015 that Mario and Luigi's last names are indeed "Mario". Personality Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. Officially, however, Nintendo producers have stated that Mario's biography is kept simple in order to make the character versatile and reusable in many different games and situations. Mario is indeed one of the most underdeveloped characters in the Mario series. In fact, his brother Luigi has even gained a bit more of a personality in recent games. In most media and some games, though, Mario is depicted as an Italian plumber from Brooklyn who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. Mario has proven himself to be a competent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover in Mario spin-off titles. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first, such as instances in Mario Kart 8 and Fortune Street. At a few other times, however, such as in Mario Kart 64, he is shown wiping a tear and in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, he throws a small fit. Finally, it has been said that Mario loves animals, especially the most unusual ones, and he also enjoys music, particularly opera or new-wave Europop although there is no further comment for these statements. Mario has been shown on various occasions to have an almost overbearing attitude towards his brother, such as certain cutscenes in Mario Power Tennis, but most often in Super Mario-Kun. However, this could also just be Mario's outgoing "big brother" personality interacting with Luigi's more introverted nature. Additionally, Mario is much more impulsive and aggressive than his brother Luigi and is willing to enter dangerous situations all alone. Mario often attempts to quickly solve a problem with his actions. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mallow even had to physically restrain Mario from brawling several times, such as before the battle with Bowyer, so that the heroes could figure out what exactly was happening to their world. While Mario accepts help and even partners during his adventures, at times he may also resent the implication that he needs the help in the first place. Despite this, he seems to enjoy their company. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario is short-tempered and he resorts to yelling at his friends for failing or making uncalled-for actions, and is not above in certain vulgar actions, such as farting to taunt his opponents or urinating on Yoshi and he also cross-dresses several times. The title itself and the artstyle of the Super Mario-Kun manga also depicts Mario with a childish personality. "Kun" is a generally masculine Japanese honorific for juniors such as boys or teenagers. The Super Smash Bros. series makes Mario a much more serious character than his typical playful canon depiction, whereas his younger brother is made into somewhat of a "comical and childish, yet depressive" character. This is evident in Mario's actions, since all of his attacks are "straightforward and serious", while his brother looks unwilling, hesitant, or too drowsy to be on the offense. Mario also keeps a straight face or firm expression when battling, which shows his seriousness when it comes to combat. Mario's other facial expressions aren't wild or gloomy like his brother's, since he'll appropriately smile during his side taunt and victory poses, appear surprised or shocked when grabbed, pummeled, or launched, or appear angry when hanging onto ledges or attacking. However, Mario's personality doesn't drastically change, since he is still a person who values fairness. This is evident in his losing animation, where he claps for his opponent with a smile. In the Subspace Emissary, Mario assumes a leadership role, since he makes it his job to unite the playable roster of Brawl to combat the evil Tabuu and the Subspace Army. Mario is friendly, since he is able to bond with most characters, including Kirby and Pit, and is very happy to cooperate with them. However, one of Mario's aggressive tendencies arises, where he and Pit witness Link and Yoshi defeat False Peach (thinking she's the real Peach), and decides to fight them. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mario will be more whimsical or happy during battle. One of his new taunts will have him flash a thumbs up. Mario seems to have a small fixation with food. This is most notably seen in the DiC cartoon trilogy, which may also be the origin of this trait, where Mario is almost constantly hungry and fascinated with Italian food (mostly pizza and pasta), typically wanting to stop Bowser's latest scheme simply so he could eat and going to nearly any length to do so. In fact, in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Koopenstein", when Princess Peach asked him if he ever thought about anything besides food, Mario, with pure honesty, replied, "What else is there?" As in Super Mario 64 and its remake, the original reason Mario came to the castle is that Peach was baking him a cake, which becomes a recurring trend in future games, such as in Super Mario Galaxy 2 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, although Mario, as well as his friends, has also fallen for false invitations to a big feast, shown in Mario Party DS. Mario also dreams of pasta when he falls asleep in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Odyssey and in the Game Over screen of Mario vs. Donkey Kong. In the opening of Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is apparently daydreaming about seafood. In Fortune Street, he offers Yoshi to help by finding Yoshi's cookies, but before playfully saying, "just give me a second to brush these cookie crumbs out of my mustache!" Quite a few characters in other games also advised Mario to refrain from eating much. For instance, when Mario holds on to Hoot for too long, Hoot may complain about Mario's eating habits before getting exhausted and letting him go. Additionally, the Star Gate from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, while praising Mario for his pure heart, has criticized his diet, advising him to limit the Alfredo sauce and carbora in tandem with more exercising. Speech Like many other protagonists of Nintendo games, Mario rarely speaks, his dialogue being primarily limited to numerous grunts and yells. When he does speak, he speaks English with a heavy Italian accent, often referring to himself in the third person. With Charles Martinet as his most recurring voice actor, Mario's voice is soft and high-pitched, but in a few other games and in the cartoons, Mario has a gruff voice usually associated with a Brooklyn accent. In the Mario vs. Donkey Kong titles, Mario speaks fully, shouting sentences such as "Come back here, you big monkey!" He can be clearly heard shouting, "Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" in the ending of Super Mario Galaxy, as well as saying "Thank you so much for playing my game!" after the credits of several games. Mario has also been given full dialogue in Itadaki Street DS and Fortune Street. Despite Nintendo's emphasis on Mario as a silent protagonist, Mario is the most often heard speaking in full sentences, if occurrences outside the games (especially in special events in real life) are counted. In some cases, Mario is a true silent protagonist, or he does not speak in English. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario is completely silent, communicating solely through pantomime. In the Paper Mario titles, he mainly communicates through simple nodding and hand gestures; while he is completely silent in Paper Mario, however, he is given grunts in the latter games. Mario is also silent during dialogue scenes in the Mario Baseball and Mario & Sonic series, although he can technically talk. In the Mario & Luigi titles, he and Luigi speak in unintelligible gibberish that the other characters can understand. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is "heard" speaking in the opening scenes, but his dialogue is completely inaudible, although this is present only in the American version of the game. In other versions, Mario is heard speaking coherently, such as saying "Looks like Mario's gonna have to find a job!" to Toadsworth after landing on Delfino Airstrip. He has full speech capabilities demonstrated in some sports titles, and other games (including when being portrayed in real life), and he also speaks regularly in such mediums like the DiC cartoon trilogy, though he speaks perfect English with a Brooklyn accent in the latter. Mario has been shown to be able to speak in full sentences in promotional videos, like a press conference released for Mario Sports Mix. Also, people can communicate with Mario by asking various questions; there, too, Mario can fully speak, although his Italian accent mostly disappears. In the games, other characters speak for him, mainly Lakitu and Toad. Transformations |-|Base= Mario in his basic, and most iconic form. |-|Paper Mario= Its Mario, but Paper. |-|Plushy Mario= Its Mario, but as a plushy. |-|Super Saiyan 3 Mario= This is the next level of Super Saiyan power. |-|Ultra Instinct Mario= Get ready for a major ass kicking, because Ultra Instinct Mario don't fuck around with nobody. Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond Tiers Name: 'Mario '''Origin: '''Super Mario Bros '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24-25 '''Classification: '''Video Game Character, Cultural Icon, Mascot, Self Insert Mary Sue '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Versatility, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Enhanced Jumping skills, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Skilled hammer wielder, Water Manipulation with the F.L.U.D.D., Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Time Travel, Time Manipulation (Via Battle Cards or Stop Watch), Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Possession (Via Cappy), Portal Creation (via Magic Window), Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, The Fire Flower gives Mario Pyrokinesis, The Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, The Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather (And several other powerups) grants him Flight, many other abilities, including Transmutation, Animal Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Cloud Manipulation, Duplication, etc., Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks, Stat Debuffing, and Power Nullification with the Super Suit, Paper Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Pretty Lucky, Lucky Day, Close Call etc.), Intangibility (Repel Gel), Power Nullification (Star Beam), Attack and Defense Buff (Jump Charge, Defense Plus etc.), Possibly Time Paradox Immunity (As the Pure Hearts are of similar power to the Chaos Hearts), Reality Warping, Toon Force. 'Attack Potency: Infinity+ '(Can defeat Bowser, who can survive death itself, capable of defeating even the Devil himself, should be superior to the Dark Star, which can end all of reality, Peach even stated that anyone that found the Dark Star would have complete domination over the world, defeated Dreamy Bowser, who contained the power of the Dream World, a completely boundless realm where the dreams of everyone become entire realities, effectively making Dreamy Bowsers only limit his imagination, can defeat Kirby, who has been stated by word of god to have Infinite Power, and was capable of defeating Magolor, who has Limitless Power), '''higher with Toon Force Speed: Massively faster than Immeasurable+ '(Should be faster than Tatanga who traveled interstellar distances from deep space in a very short amount of time, or "suddenly, in Tick Tock Clock, the progression of time is dependent on when you enter the world. Entering at 12 o'clock stops time completely, yet Mario can still move freely in this state, can move inside the Void, which is a completely timeless realm time doesn't exist, so saying that Mario is bound by time is dumb), '''higher '''with Toon Force 'Lifting Strength: In a class of his own '(He can lift castles bro, thats the greatest strength feat ever) 'Striking Strength: Undefinable '(Even as a baby he was capable of cracking galaxies) 'Durability: Unkillable+ '''(Survived the complete reconstruction of Space and Time, survived the Void, which reduces absolutely everything to nothing and is even capable of erasing Heaven and Hell in their entirety), '''higher with Toon Force Stamina: '''Mario never ever gets tired (Because hes a video game character) '''Range: '''Beyond the internet (Hes literally everywhere) '''Intelligence: '''Unknown, although he seems fairly intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None really '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. *'Expanded Triple Jump (Unofficial name):' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *'Fire Orb:' Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Ultra Flame:' Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Cappy: A Bonneter that Mario befriended with. He grants Mario's signature cap special powers: *'Cap Throw:' Mario throws his hat which then returns to him like a boomerang. It can use to attack enemies, hit objects multiple times, clears poisonous terrains, and gain additional maneuvers. *'Homing Cap Throw:' Mario throw his hat which then seeks and hits the nearest enemy. *'Spin Throw:' Mario throws his cap and it spins around him for a few seconds, attacking anyone within the radius. *'Capture:' After his cap is thrown at his target, Mario begins taking control of the said target. This move can possess multiple creatures and even inanimate objects. Invisibility Hat: An extremely rare hat that enables Mario to becomes invisible after wearing it. Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. Jet Board Dash: Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Combat Items *'POW block:' Deals pretty serious damage to all foes when hit. Can also crumple foes. *'(Green/Red/Blue) Shell:' Hits ground-bound foes with a pretty strong sliding shell. *'Snowball:' Launches a giant snowball that snares all ground-bound foes. Doesn't reach high-flying foes. *'Spike Ball:' Provides a spiked ball that can be thrown at a single foe. Doesn't reach high-flying foes. *'Barrel:' Provides a barrel that can be hurled at a single foe. *'Wrench:' A wrench that can be chucked at a single foe. *'Bone:' Throwable bone that can hit a single foe. *'Boomerang:' A boomerang that hits all foes in its flight path. *'Bomb:' Calls forth a tossable bomb that can explode and hit multiple grounded foes *'Sombrero:' A throwable hat that can hit a single foe. *'Throwing Star:' throwing star that can hit a single foe. Star Abilities *'Lullaby:' Puts foes into sleep. *'Star Storm:' Creates a star shower to attack all enemies. *'Chill Out:' Greatly weakens the foe's attacking power. *'Time Out:' Stops time to freeze all enemies for awhile. *'Up and Away:' Turns enemies into harmless stars and sends them into the sky. *'Sweet Treat:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as curing all status effects. *'Earth Tremor:' This power creates an earthquake that can do damage against all enemies. *'Clock Out:' If, successful, immobilizes all enemies temporarily. *'Power Lift:' Boosts attack and defense power for a short time. *'Art Attack:' Any amount of damage can be done depending on how many times encircled around the enemies. *'Sweet Feast:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as, curing all status effects to a greater degree. *'Showstopper:' If, successful, destroys enemies in a single blow. *'Supernova:' This attack does damage to all enemies in a shattering explosion. Key: Standard Composite Standard Equipment Hammers Hammers are items commonly used as weapons throughout the Mario franchise. It was the first item Mario ever used. They first appear in Donkey Kong, in which they are used to smash Barrels and enemies. Hammers are usually thrown by the Hammers. and other enemies. However, Mario and Luigi have been known to effectively wield Hammers in combat. The item has appeared in every single Mario RPG game to date, and in the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games, Hammer attacks are used as a counterpart to Jump attacks. Some enemies cannot be damaged by Jump attacks (usually due to having a spiky top), requiring the Mario Bros. to use their Hammers instead. Gold Hammer The Golden Hammer is an item that appears in Wrecking Crew. It is a stronger version of the hammer the player normally carries that the player can swing faster, can break walls in a single hit, and can also attack enemies to send them to the bottom of the screen. The player can also temporarily hover in midair by pressing A Button and B Button fast enough. To obtain a Golden Hammer, the player must swing their hammer a number of times so that the number of swings plus the stage number divided by eight leaves a remainder of one; the earliest a Golden Hammer can appear is the fourth stage. In addition, the player must also strike a certain bomb to obtain the hammer.'' The Golden Hammer also appears as an item in the Super Smash Bros. series starting with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It acts similar to the Hammer from previous Super Smash Bros. games, based on the Hammer in Donkey Kong. It stands on a pedestal, and when picked up, the player starts swinging the hammer up and down. It is swung faster than a normal Hammer, each hit does 30% damage, and it launches characters at a more horizontal angle than a regular Hammer. In addition, repeatedly tapping the attack button will allow the player to float in mid-air while holding this item, like with the Golden Hammer in Wrecking Crew and unlike the normal Hammer. Although the head does not fly off like the regular Hammer, it can instead become a Squeaky Hammer. The Squeaky Hammer will only squeak if it hits someone instead of doing damage. However, it can still allow the player to float in midair. The Golden Hammer can also be used to open the windows in Challenges. They can be earned by completing challenges that have windows containing Golden Hammers. There are only five Golden Hammers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and three per panel in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Golden Hammers cannot break windows that pertain to challenges related to Boss Battle Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (PAL versions of the game, however, do not have this limitation) and certain other challenges in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Super Star Super Stars (also referred to as Starmen, Invincible Stars or simply Stars) are items used in many Mario games, including the Super Mario series and the Mario Kart. series. If someone gets a Star, they will become invincible. The user becomes temporarily invulnerable to all damage, being able to defeat anything and carrying up points, except to hazards that would normally be fatal regardless of power-ups (lava, pits, time-over, getting crushed, etc). Most projectiles or enemies that come into contact with the user of the Star while it is activated are destroyed, damaged, or knocked off screen (depending on the type of enemy and what game it is). The Star also increases the speed of the user substantially. Super Mushroom A Super Mushroom (also known as a Power-Up Mushroom and originally known as a Magic Mushroom) is a red Mushroom that serves a particular function depending on the game in which it is found. Its first and most common effect is causing Small Mario to turn into his Super form, allowing him to smash through bricks and take an extra hit from enemies. The Poison Mushroom can be considered its opposite, a mushroom item that hurts Mario. 1-Up Mushroom 1-Up Mushrooms are green mushrooms that give the player an extra life. They are usually the rarest mushrooms, but can still be found in almost every game a Super Mushroom has appeared in, and even some it has not. 1-Up Mushrooms are usually found in hidden blocks or in risky places for the player. They always grant the player a positive effect when acquired. Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom is a rare variety of mushroom found in the Mushroom Kingdom. It enlarges the user, allowing them to walk over and destroy everything in their path, including the largest and most powerful enemies. Mega Mushrooms made their debut in Mario Party 4, where they were depicted as normally proportioned mushrooms with green caps; however, their current appearance is quite different and unique among the Mushrooms of the Mario franchise. Introduced in New Super Mario Bros., the current Mega Mushrooms are now much bigger, with bulbous, red-spotted orange-yellow caps, and while all other mushrooms slide along the ground, the Mega Mushrooms hop. Its opposite counterpart is the Mini Mushroom, which miniaturizes Mario. Fire Flower Fire Flowers are a power-up that are obtainable in many games in the Mario franchise, originating from Super Mario Bros. They can be found inside blocks (mostly ? Blocks) that normally contain Super Mushrooms if the player is already in their Super form (or in later games any other powered-up form), and obtaining one transforms the player into their Fire form, allowing them to throw fireballs. The Ice Flower is the polar opposite of the Fire Flower. Ice Flower Ice Flowers are a power-up item in the Mario franchise. When obtained, he becomes Ice Mario and can hurl out Ice Balls from his hands that can freeze many enemies. This power-up appeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and New Super Mario Bros. U among other appearances in other series, having the same function, except in Super Mario Galaxy, where Mario or Luigi gains a different ability. They are the icy counterparts of Fire Flowers. Tanooki Suit The Tanooki Suit is a fairly uncommon item found in Super Mario Bros. 3 and its subsequent remakes. It is based on tanukis, Japanese creatures who, according to mythology, can use leaves to shape-shift and cause chaos. According to Shigeru Miyamoto in the Super Mario Bros. 3 entry of the 25th Anniversary Super Mario History Booklet, he was aware that most players outside Japan would be overall confused with the Tanooki Suit and the transformation, but he left it in anyways because it was cool and he was too excited to remove it. First found in World 4, the suit transforms Mario or Luigi into Tanooki Mario or Tanooki Luigi, respectively. The suit grants the same abilities as the Super Leaf, with the added ability of turning into a statue when the player holds and presses at the same time. This briefly lets Mario hide from enemies and hazards, or stomp even more of them than he can normally if he transforms above them. Mario retains the P-Wing's infinite flight if he grabs a Tanooki Suit while using one. Also, Super Mario Advance 4 adds new utilities to this suit: its Statue form can reveal Vanishing Blocks and break Gray Brick Blocks. While Tanooki Mario returns in Super Mario 3D Land, the Raccoon form and Tanooki Suit do not. Instead, Super and Statue Leaves turn Mario into Tanooki Mario, though he cannot fly; the latter Leaf mimics the function of the Tanooki Suit, as it grants the Super Leaf's abilities and the Statue ability (via ground pounding), but it is only available in the Special Worlds. Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Soel404's profiles Category:Tier -1 Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users